South Africa
South Africa is a country that is located in the tip of the South Part of Africa. The North Part of Africa is different Countries of the working world! The original ones are Yugostan, and Byrogo Border. There is a Mario Line located in the Mario World. But, there is normally going to be no such thing as a Luigi Line, because the Crown Jewel said there is no such thing as a Luigi Line or Shape, but, the Luigi Line is actually one of the rarest lines from the original ones. A gift to South Africa was brought from Yugostan in 2009, which was solar panels. They also used these solar panels in the deserts. The Working World is a website established in Toledo City, Freestate. So, they share the deserts with solar panels. But, the main website is Cooling Oder of Access for Life, they share more than 80% of the country’s solar panels, from the deserts. And also that South Africa borders next to Namibia to the Northern West, and Floweria to the North Central, and Tongania to the Northern East. It is useful to have alot of mountains bordered by South Africa. But, one of the tourist attractions is an unnamed desert which got named in 2008, the Namibian-South African Desert. This desert has such living things, such as mummies and snakes. Yeah, of course, this Desert has LOTS and LOTS of snakes, because the mummy said MAKE THE SNAKES GO BY!!! That's why the snakes live here in the desert. Wind farms also build over there. When solar panels gets more sun, and wind gets more air condition. Then, alot of desert people vote for this. Elections are also made in South Africa, a 50% share of the presidents. The slavery part is known for the civil rights to come freedom. While the other half includes a scoreboard of 20,000 steps of all times! From 1000 2000 and 3000 all day long? Yes do you hear me?? There’s also a 4000 to come up with this. Then, The desert has many presidents living and staying from the deserts of Namibia and South Africa. Since in Southern Namibia, the presidents and the original people that aren't notable or notable don't know any websites since the first website, back in 1991, the World Wide Web Project and Google Street View, were one of the first ones. And also, that the first president in South Africa being voted was back in 1690. But the other president won the election against the one president, because the other half was a BIG HIT!.! And the big hits are 1000 2000 3000 all day long!!!!! However, the politics knew about the slavery from civil rights was coming to a 50% chance of a 50% bringing to the love for civil rights. Don’t you get my free samples already?!? Therefore from the Center Freestate of South Africa. This came up I made in Nicholas’ lodge, all like you said are from a stick figure. A stick figure is a person who draws on paper as an animation, don’t like you said there is going to be a pencil under a hat that is going to greek around! South Africa has 51 presidents since 2019, and was gonna have it's 52nd president in January 6, 2022 when the announcing will be October 30, 2021. If you go to the section (People/Trends), you might see the legal age for uses. Usually, especially for characters, but they are not in real life, they are only in books, tv shows, movies and other stuff that aren't in real life. But there is a TV Show Called Nicholas and the Super Show, Because The TV Show Makes It GREAT! Yeah, it is. Isn't it? Did you know you have tan skin?!? Yes you do!!! Stop it right now! Nope! HAHA!!! Wow. This is getting cool! Let's go draw right now!!! Etymology In 1666, American cartographer Hudson Jamie created a map for all the 14 states including the capitol and the largest city made in The South Part of Africa all in one region going down south. But, there are more landmarks in the north than the south. But, the country has the most planned and one of the oldest countries with landmarks since 1668 while South Britain since 1900. Hudson Jamie had also planned roads and highways as well. History Prehistory of South Africa (1456-1496) South Africa's electricity were stones back then, BUT, they turned into real love!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yep. However, people had to make their own furniture theirselves, it was alot of hardworking back then. Not until 1480, the first president ever in this country, but still, no houses but only one government building, located at the Freestate Area. The freestate is now FREE because the FREEness wants a lot of MONEY $$$! Money makes them happy! No. But, that was the name of it. You do want the money back! Nope!!! Give it back!!..!!..!!..!! YEAH $$$!!! Oh, and how about a change of a quarter?? How about that?!? Okay, what is now Freestate is the population is about 8 million people in 2019. That's when after all the times you created, you have to know your work. You are going to work, and work. That is a rich one! Alright. The Beginning of Architecture (1496-1579) After lots and lots of work constructing new homes, the first home was made in bricks, yet they have to create their own furniture, but at least. At least they have at least one home, yet they needed siding in order to make better houses. So far, it's was made of cobblestone bricks. But one of the furnitures they have is chairs which they started in South Africa in 1498, which is 2 years later in October 1498. When the first home was first constructed in December 1496. Also construction workers makes roads as well as churches, and there is a BOSS worker, and BOSS stands for Baby Ornaments Sucks Seals! DID you know That?!? Yeah, and DID stands for Ducky In Dawn!. And the churches are also made of cobblestone too! But, what is now, South Africa is made of wood, and siding since the late 1700s in South Africa. When you make South Africa more popular, you make more MONEY. MONEY is important for life. Oh, and MONEY stands for Maine On New Elections Yet! People vote for Trolling Italian!!! YEAH!!!!! Okay, so, all you need to do is go from here to here. Here to here is from Jhonne and Lhonne from Jonny and Lonny. Jonny and Lonny knows what things are right! and you know that, right?? Yeah. Early American Homes (1579-1675) Since the early american homes started in 1600, after that in 1599, the architects makes a big home in Bloemfontein. Then, the next biggest home of South Africa, in Freestate. Then, last the biggest home of South Africa, in Southern Freestate can be the biggest homes of 1599-1600. The biggest home is usually called the Giant! The Giant makes is a biggest home Of ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! But, there can't actually be a such thing as a giant home, but medium-big size. However, the national flag around that time was designated as royality, as it starts in Inner Freestate, and a little bit of areas in Bloemfontein. However, the current national flag of South Africa is the Green Background with Yellow Parallel Lines. THEY CAN SHOOT YOU!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!! I'm not saying no!!! It's true you know!!! You would know, huh, right??!!??!? New Pole!!! Are you going to get away from this?? New Pole?? Nope! Okay. Let’s get him!!! This is why we needed the triple speed dancers!!! For the worms!!! Alright, let’s check if you have tan skin. Nope, and you have pail skin. Sorry. Can’t go. C’MON all people. Let’s eat up telephone poles with being made up of pretzels. Middle Ages (1675-1749) The Medieval Ages, or the Middle Ages are not like the 1500s and 1400s, it's served in 1600s and 1700s when the upcoming era will be a victorian age also the architecture of South Africa aren't not castles, they are served in houses. Like for example of wars, will be the Southern Africa World War I, which is one of the first wars of Africa. And not to get confused with World War I in my world. My World is a planet from SPACE. SPACE Stands for Suds Prepare Aces Causes Elections! Yep! There is some houses with a hipped roof, which is called a Chateauesque house. They usually originate with Cape Cods, but they don’t designate with the year it was built, it needs to be for sale in order to designate with the year in South Africa, it is against the law, to make it for sale. And the legal age to sell a house in the 1600s, will be 15 years old. Sheep?!? PIGZ?!?!?!?!? COWMAN!!??!!??!?!?!?!? I AM THE MAN!!!!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!! HO HO HO!!!!!!!! Victorian Age (1749-1877) The Victorian Homes are the Victorian Age will be Industrial Age. The homes are too big in South Africa, and sometimes haunted. So this is why we make older houses and newer houses than this age. Than is a really thin hat under a pulling tube, A pulling tube is a thing that thugs people all day long! All day long! ALL DAY LONG!!! At the end of the Victorian Age in South Africa, therefore the first waterparks open. And Steak Number Nine will pull the tubes off for the steaks from the Nicholas of a Poopy because of the Smacking Line!!! What's going on right now?? Modern Ages (1877-1975) After the victorian age, we have our modern ages, then our contemporary ages. The modern ages are not haunted all the time, like no ghosts in their newer houses. If there is ghosts here, why can't they live here, because they are REALLY terrified of ghosts! A ghost is the screaming of the country. No more old-victorian houses anymore!!! WOOHOO!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! New Ages (1975-2018) Now, it's time for contemporary houses since 1975, although since the 21st cen tury houses and buildings since the start of the 21st century (2000) are mainly popular sometimes, it wasn't until 2004 they will make extremely popular homes all the time. And more contemporary stuff like, new furniture, such as pianos and guitars for instruments for the examples are getting popular with new rhythms, such as pop and rock are getting popular when it comes to pianos, even and especially jazz as a rhythm as well as dance pop/electronic. Why is there a thing to do stuff all the time they hate, because of the poony man! 1001 is right here! RIGHT THERE!!!! DO IT NOW!!! C'MON YOU ALL PEOPLE!!! LET'S DO IT NOW!!!! I'M SO DEDICATED GOING ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND!!!!!!! This is getting useless... Do you know if you know the images?? Yes you might know!!! The pony and the horse hates each other!! Do we hate wars?? Yes we do. Let’s go!!! Hey! There's an orange block saying Number 14 to 16 times 14 to 16 equals 196 to 256 times! Enough of that! Goodbye!!! Modern Architecture (2018-present) Now, South Africa is one of the most famous wonders of the world. Now, people can do whenever they want! YAY!!!!!! WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!..!.!..!.!.!.!.!!..!.! EVERYTHING except the John Man! THE John man IS NONSENCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! DO IT NOW!!!! Okay. Enough of that. Goodbye!!! People/Trends * In 1700, the population is 2.2 million. * In 1800, the population is 5.3 million. * In 1900, the population is 12.5 million. * In 2000, the population is 29.7 million. * In 2019, the population is 36.4 million. * The average life expectancy is 79 years old. * The drinking age is 18. * The driving age is 16. * The marriage age is 18. * The voting age is 15. * Most of us have iPhones and Computers. * The people were going to roast the beef, but they made the beef steak, Steak + Bread = Roast Beef * Because they made the beef steak, they were going DABACHABA 10 times!!! * Let's go international talking!!! YEAH!!! Geography South Africa is located at the Southern Most Part of Africa where there are 14 states. However, there are mountains in the Western Region. Then, there are deserts in the Northeastern Region of the Country, and there are also plains in the Easternmost Region of the Country. Where some parts of Freestate has plains. Climate The Climate in South Africa is subtropical in 5 states in alphabetical order, Florida, Freestate, Southern Freestate, Tyrone, and Virginia. The rest is subarctic with about 9 states. The 14 States There are 14 states in this country in alphabetical order, Bloemfontein, Burlington, Colonial Heights, East Cape, Florida, Freestate, Inner Freestate, Northern Cape, Poliang, Southern Freestate, Tyrone, Virginia, Washington, and West Cape. Calendars South African Calendar 1999 South African Calendar 2000 South African Calendar 2001 South African Calendar 2002 South African Calendar 2003 South African Calendar 2004 South African Calendar 2005 South African Calendar 2006 South African Calendar 2007 South African Calendar 2008 South African Calendar 2009 South African Calendar 2010 South African Calendar 2011 South African Calendar 2012 South African Calendar 2013 South African Calendar 2014 South African Calendar 2015 South African Calendar 2016 South African Calendar 2017 South African Calendar 2018 South African Calendar 2019 Demographics Population This is how many people live in homes now from 1934 to now, however, picture not shown yet because we didn't make populations of all towns of each state in South Africa. But it's not 1,234,567. 123,456,789. For the all night long to create all day!!! There is a lot of friends in South Africa, because Chinese-Bassion-Bygon is a FRIENDLY look than the rocks. South Africa, and Chinese-Bassion-Bygon are friends. Cities See here: List of Cities in South Africa See also List of Highways in South Africa Category:Countries Category:Countries in Africa Category:South Africa